The Angel's Mate
by EllaMichelle
Summary: Fiona Graham is a longtime Hunter and friend of Bobby Singer. When she bumps into Bobby and the Winchesters one day on a case, her life will be changed forever at the sound of flapping wings...


The Angel's Mate

A Supernatural Fanfic

"Thank you Sheriff. Your help has been most appreciated. If any more bodies like this one show up, call my number." Fiona Graham handed her fake FBI card over to the Sheriff as she hurried to get out of the office and on her way to killing the werewolf she had just confirmed to be nearby. It had murdered three people in this tiny little town already. As she walked out of the office in her black pencil skirt, purple button up, and stilettos, she heard cat calls and officers talking crudely. "Dude, look at that fucking fine Fed over there! How did those lucky sons a' bitches land that eye candy? No way is that chick tough enough for that job!" Fee rolled her eyes at the comment and the man's nasty throw-up colored aura; knowing there was no way to rebuke the pig-like officer unless she wanted to reveal her supernatural abilities. Fiona Graham had never been like other people. At the tender age of 4 years old, Fee had learned to keep quiet about her abilities and to not speak a word of them unless it was absolutely necessary. It was not that people were afraid of Fee, they were just afraid of her ability to see so deep into their souls that she knew things about them they themselves didn't even know. What she had was called True Sight. The best way to describe it would be to say that she read your aura. When she looked at someone, she could see the colors of their soul and their ever-changing emotions. This ability though, came in quite handy in her line of work. As a Hunter she could always tell with a simple glance whether someone was a monster or not; and if they were possessed she could see the demon's overlapping soul. Not even Fiona herself knows though, how she got the gift. She's just always had it.

As Fee was walking out of the office, her long mahogany hair bouncing around her waist and her dark sapphire blue eyes sparkling, she accidentally bumped into a very muscular man in a suit. "Excuse me. Didn't see you there." Fee studied the man's aura and noted the flecks of gold among the woodsy greens and browns.

"Well hello there beautiful! You here on a case?" The man's bright green eyes assessed Fee as he gently placed her back into her original position.

"Why yes… Bobby?" Fiona's gaze had bypassed the man she had bumped into and glimpsed the rough-looking one behind him. She hurried into Bobby's arms and hugged him tight while the green-eyed man shared a look with the gigantic man standing behind Bobby. "It's been so long! How are you?" Bobby was smiling as he released Fee and held her out looking her over. "Fee! You've grown up so much! I haven't seen you in… what? Ten years? You were sixteen the last time I saw you!" Bobby and Fiona looked at each other for a minute, reminiscing.

"Yeah Bobs. It's been a long time. You here about the case?" While they caught up, the other men shared a look at the revelation that Fee was a Hunter and had apparently known Bobby as long as they had. She sure didn't look like the type of person to be in their profession.

"Excuse my manners! This is Dean and Sam Winchester. I don't think you've ever met before, but I think you might remember their dad John. He, your dad, and I were good friends. Dean and Sam, this is Fiona Graham. Her dad Vincent was an old buddy of John and I's." The three shook hands.

"The famous Winchester boys, huh. Didn't think I'd ever meet you guys. Anyway, I've already confirmed this case as a Were. I don't know who it is yet but I don't think you want to talk to the Sheriff anymore, I've already got all the info I could out of him. You guys want to share this case?" Dean and Sam were momentarily taken aback by Fee's forwardness and Bobby's complete trust in her, but they agreed anyway.

"Are you staying at the Star Hotel down the street, Fiona? That's where were staying and we could compare notes there." Dean asked flirtatiously.

Fee looked at him; brows raised, and chuckled to herself. "Yeah I'm staying there in room 115. I'm going to change into something comfortable though, since we'll probably be there for a while. I'll meet you guys at your room to compare notes. What's your room number?"

"Room 113." Dean stated, looking intrigued at the mention of 'something comfortable'.

"All righty. See you then. Bring your books Bobs!"

Dean, Sam and Bobby looked up as they heard a knock at their hotel door. Sam got up from his place at the table; only to freeze in place as he opened the door and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, barefoot in tight black stretchy shorts and a white V-neck with her shiny brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, ringlets flowing down her back. And Sam wasn't even attracted to her in the 'I wanna fuck' way. Fiona was just the most magnificent woman he had ever seen. _How is that even POSSIBLE? _Sam thought. But outwardly, all Fee saw of this thought process was a quick flash of shock-white in Sam's aura. Dean however was unashamedly emitting a deep red, signifying desire. Fee just rolled her eyes and walked right past Sam into the room. "All right. What we got so far?"

Bobby cut in with a… "Nothin'! These idjits don't know a damn thing about researching properly! Don't know why I agreed to work with them on this one anyway." Bobby winked at Fee and she sniggered when Sam flushed angrily, getting ready for a comeback. "Cool your jets Sam! I'm just messing with you idjit!" Sam now flushed in embarrassment and Fee looked at Dean to see him unabashedly smirking at Sam; making him even angrier and starting one of their brotherly pissing contests.

"All right, all right! Can we just start researching now?" Fee cut in with a scowl. Though secretly, it kind of amused her to see these big strong men acting like little eight-year-olds. "Okay so from what I found out, the three Vics all had their hearts ripped out. Obviously Were…" Fee continued informing the brothers and Bobby about what Sheriff Thompson had told her and what she had seen in the Coroner's office. After she was done, they all grabbed a computer or town ledger looking for possible candidates for the Were: people disappearing on full moons, roommates or family members being found slaughtered in the morning by a single survivor, etc. Anything that seemed to be remotely Were-like circumstances was set aside for further review. After a while when it got dark outside, the boys and Fee were starting to get really hungry and cramped from sitting in the same spot for so long. They were just waiting for someone to break the deadlock. No one wanted to be the wimp who couldn't handle researching for so long. Finally, Fee had enough and said, "All right! I call Uncle! God dammit you guys are stubborn. I'm going to pee and then we're going to go get something to eat. Any objections?" Bobby, Sam, and Dean just looked at each other, and going by their calmed auras, were incredibly relieved. But as Fiona turned towards the bathroom there was a small sound… the rustling of wings.

Fee froze; every line of her body was still as a statue as she felt the white-hot heat radiating from the pure being behind her. She stood there in the silence, every fiber of her being focused on the angel behind her. And nothing broke her out of her reverie until Dean yelled, "Fee! Your eyes!" Her eyes had unknowingly begun to glow a bright sapphire blue; unearthly in its brightness (much like the sky blue light beaming from a certain feathery creature's eyes right behind her). Fee wanted to turn around and face the angel her body seemed to recognize, but she was too scared to see what exactly was causing this reaction in her. Meanwhile, the Winchesters and Bobby just stood there in silence looking back and forth between her and the angel, their heads bobbing like bobble-head dolls.

Castiel could hardly believe what he was seeing. _It cannot be! _He thought. Castiel had just come to aid the Winchesters and Bobby with this werewolf they were hunting. Dean had prayed to him silently about how they were having a hard time figuring out whom it was, and that they could use Cas's help. So he had come. As he always did. Not expecting to see the one thing he had secretly pined for, for close to a thousand years. Castiel felt his angelic senses come alive, his silver wings manifesting and his cerulean blue eyes brightening with his Grace, reacting to the beautiful brunette in front of him. He wondered if she even knew who she was; what they had been through together.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby watched silently, their mouths gaping widely as Castiel's wings became visible and his face showed emotions none of them had ever even thought him capable of; the most plain among them being deep shock. They were completely bewildered by the behavior of their angel and the beautiful Huntress. But they watched meticulously as Fiona turned slowly around to face the angel. As soon as she laid eyes on him, her body lit up brightly, flashing a beautiful sapphire blue as she sank to her knees on the floor, her eyes not once leaving Castiel's. And when Castiel caught his first glimpse of the face he hadn't seen in a millennium, he ran towards her and dropped to his knees. He gave no notice of the previously unseen Enochian symbols on his palm and chest, as they lit up the same silver of his wings. "Saphira! My Love!" Castiel sat there waiting as 'Saphira' struggled with herself, wrestling inner demons. After a little while, there was another flash and all of a sudden a pair of sapphire blue wings manifested on the back of the newly-revealed angel. And as all the bright lights faded, now-present Enochian symbols on her palm and heart mirrored Castiel's; though instead of glowing silver like Castiel's wings and symbols, they glowed the sapphire blue of her new wings.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sam and Dean yelled together. The brothers (and Bobby especially) were completely shaken by this new development and were looking down at the couple in complete shock, wondering what the hell was going on. Saphira and Castiel didn't even notice.

"Cassie…" Saphira whispered, her dark blue eyes studying him shakily. Castiel visibly shuddered at hearing his name on those beautiful lips. He never thought he would hear it again.

"Do you remember now Phira? Do you remember us?" Saphira nodded her head, not being able to speak and rested her forehead against Castiel's. She remembered everything. She remembered her Mating with Castiel, her archangel status in Heaven, everything. But the thing she remembered most clearly was being ripped away from her Mate because she loved him too much. She remembered being picked apart piece by piece until she was dead and Castiel left alone to grieve. At that thought Saphira tensed and looked Castiel in the eye, "They killed me Cassie, they killed me! I remember everything." Saphira and Castiel both got dark looks in their eyes as they remembered the archangel Areal who had separated them out of pure jealously. Castiel though had gotten his revenge, and his satisfaction showed in the malevolent black flash in his aura. "My love, I ripped that fucking whore apart piece by piece for what she did to you. That bitch will never again live to see the light of day, let alone come after you." Saphira beamed with pride for her Mate as the boys looked on with complete and utter shock at Castiel's statement. And so Saphira told Castiel the story of how God had approached her some 26 years ago and gave her the opportunity to return to Earth as a human. See, God had known then that Castiel would have a role to play, and He knew that Castiel would need his Mate by his side afterwards. So He gave Saphira an option: be reborn as a human, not knowing who she truly was, in the hope that one day she would finally come face to face with Castiel and regain her memories and archangel abilities. Saphira obviously chose to take God's proposal, but Saphira added one stipulation, she got to keep her True Sight when she was human; so that she was not completely defenseless. Saphira was nothing if not a hard bargainer and this explained Fiona Graham's supernatural abilities.

Castiel looked lovingly upon his former Mate and wondered if she still felt the same way. And Saphira noticed his turbulent thoughts as his aura's natural sky blue darkened to midnight. "Cassie, what is wrong? Are you not happy to see me?" Saphira studied Castiel's face as her own showed trepidation at the thought that he might have gotten over her in the thousand years they had been apart. She wondered if he wished to be Mated to her as they once were. Castiel's reaction to her fears was nothing if not vehemently against the thought of being unhappy to see her again.

"How could you think that, Phira? You know how much I love you! If you had seen me these past thousand years, you would know the constant pain I have been in at the loss of you. The burden has never lessened until the second I saw your beautiful face again." Castiel's eyes spoke of the pain he went through and the complete and utter love he felt toward his long lost Mate. Castiel caressed her face with his silver-bright palm and watched as she leaned into it, the tension finally leaving her body after a thousand long years. "Are you ready Phira?" At her nod, Castiel took off his tan trench coat, suit jacket and tie to reveal the white button-up underneath. He unbuttoned the top buttons to reveal the Enochian symbol over his heart. "I am ready Cassie. I have been ready for a thousand years." Saphira took off her V-neck to better reveal the sapphire blue Enochian symbol resting above the black lace of her bra. Castiel and Saphira, now remembering the other people in the room, looked towards them with a warning on their lips and said together, "Might want to close your eyes for this part." And though completely shocked-out by this point, the boys all closed their eyes tightly.

Castiel and Saphira looked back at each other, eager to reconfirm their Mating. They each placed a glowing palm over the other's glowing heart. Sapphire against silver, and silver against sapphire. There was a bright flash, brighter than any angel's Grace, as the blue of Saphira and the silver of Castiel melded to become one color; a color so indescribably beautiful that there were no words to convey its magnificence. And when the flash of their Mating finally dimmed, the couple looked at each other in relief and joy as they were once again melded into one, their souls shining together in joy.

A Mating between angels was sacred and rare. So rare in fact, that Castiel and Saphira had been the first pair of Mated angels in Heaven and were still the only angels who had ever found a Mate. Mostly because angels considered themselves to be without emotions, and those who weren't without emotions (Gabriel, Balthazar, etc.), were just too rare a breed to be able to find a Mate. But none of this mattered at the moment because an angel's first demanding instinct after being newly Mated is to become one with their Mate. Physically.

Saphira looked at her Enochian symbols which now shone a gleaming silver, warning any un-Mated males that she belonged to Castiel; just as Castiel was claimed as hers with his now sapphire blue symbols. For every angel had their own color and none were the same. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, love and lust gleaming as their instincts to Mate kicked in. "I have my own hotel room Castiel. We should go." Castiel nodded, understanding exactly what she was trying to tell him. Then all of a sudden in a few flaps of their wings, the angels were gone. Dean, Sam, and Bobby stood there in shock wondering what the hell just happened.

"I guess we can assume that we're alone on that Were hunt then." Dean said halfheartedly. The food run they were going to go on before Castiel showed up was forgotten, and they all sat down trying to absorb what they were just witnesses to.

"Balls."

The two angels manifested in Fiona's hotel room and the tension became even more palpable. As Castiel stared at his Mate, ready to once again become one with her, he remembered that whore house Dean had brought him to so many years before. Cas had told Dean that he was a virgin; not ready to explain the complexities of his Mating and grief. The truth was that Castiel had only ever made love to one being in his entire existence. Saphira. And now that he had her back he needed to feel her flesh against his once more.

In the blink of an eye, Castiel had pulled Saphira to him and ground his lips upon hers. He groaned at the feeling of her soft lips, and taking advantage of his open mouth Saphira pressed her tongue to his lips, seeking entrance. She wove her fingers through his silky ebony locks; pulling his lips even tighter to her own, wanting so badly to once again taste the sweet essence that was her Cassie. Castiel's mouth gave way and the kiss became deeper, more passionate, a battle for dominance. Saphira unbuttoned the rest of Castiel's white dress shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She ran her hands down his smooth chest and raked nails over his sensitive abdominal muscles, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from Castiel and in turn making Saphira burn even hotter. "Cassie, love, _Take off your pants!_" Saphira growled demandingly. She stepped away from him so that he could do just that while she slipped off her tight shorts and bra. There was a hiss of breath as Castiel caught sight of his mostly naked Mate, his light blue eyes darkening in arousal as she stalked towards him in only a pair of lacy underwear. "_Phira…_"

Saphira pushed Castiel back onto the bed and climbed on top of him; grinning widely at the feel of his naked skin against her own, and the possessive way his eyes were roaming her body. Saphira's eyes watered slightly, for in all her existence, she had never felt more beautiful than she did at that moment. She placed butterfly kisses all over Cas's face and jaw, sucking a possessive mark at the curve where his neck met his shoulder. She kissed across his chest and stomach while stopping to tenderly caress his Enochian symbol with her lips. As Saphira reached Castiel's hips with her mouth and slowly pulled his briefs down and off, Cas gave up his patience and tugged Saphira up and under him, kissing her senseless until all she could do was whimper in need. "Love, _Now!_" Castiel nodded, understanding Saphira perfectly, and tore off her last remaining piece of clothing; leaving her naked and exposed. Castiel placed himself at Saphira's entrance between her legs and stopped, feeling the need to savor this perfect moment in time. Saphira however felt none such qualms and quickly wrapped her legs around Cas's hips, pulling him in to her all the way. They both let out yells of pleasure that were probably loud enough to be heard in the next state; neither of them cared. Castiel began to move in and out of Saphira, his breath laborious and his body humming with tension while beneath him Saphira's body arched off the bed, eyes rolling back with pleasure. As their bodies began to rock together harder and faster, their Enochian symbols began to once again light with their Graces, Saphira's silver and Castiel's blue. The room began to fill with the light emanating from the two angels on the bed. They stared into each other's eyes as they came closer and closer to climax, their Graces glowing even more as they rocked together on the bed. "_Phira!_" Castiel yelled as he flew over the edge, his eyes impossibly blue as they glowed with his flashing Grace. Saphira clenched up around Cas as she came in response to her Mate; she gripped him with everything she was worth, her body locking up in extreme pleasure. There was a bright flash of silvery blue, and then everything slowly came back to normal. Castiel moved to Saphira's side not wanting to crush her, and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her and tangling his legs with her own. They stayed like that for a while not wanting to move, and even though they couldn't sleep because they were angels, they liked the feeling of being wrapped in each other's arms.

Saphira studied her Mate, the planes of his face prominent in the soft glow of the lamp light. Castiel's long black lashes lifted from his eyes to look back at his Mate; those light blue irises never failing to surprise Saphira with their contrast to his dark hair. She smiled at him softly, her rosy lips curving to show off the dimples at the corners of her mouth. "I love you Cassie. I missed you so much. My heart ached every day, and I didn't even realize at the time what I yearned for. And now that I have you back, I never want to let you go." Castiel's eyes glistened wetly with tears he had never dared to shed in all the years that Saphira had been gone. But in that moment, with his Mate in his arms and staring up at him adoringly, Castiel felt whole once again. He closed his eyes and lovingly placed kisses on Saphira's lips, cheekbones, and eyelids. And when he lifted his gaze, it was into the dark Sapphires that had stolen his heart so many millennia ago. "Phira, I will _never_ let you go again. I have longed for you every second, every minute, every hour, every day of the time you have been gone. I love you with all my heart, love. We will never be parted from each other again." The Mated angels smiled against each other's lips and snuggled even closer together, delving into the comfort of each other's body and mind.

_Meanwhile in the room down the hall:_ Bobby, Sam, and Dean relaxed as the sounds of lovemaking finally settled down. From the expressions on their faces, you would have thought the idea of Castiel and Saphira making love was completely repulsive to them. However, were Saphira herself in the room to glimpse their auras, she would have seen a tranquil sunny yellow shining in all three of them, signifying a calming happiness. See, they had always known there was something missing in Cas, and they now knew what it was- Saphira. They were filled with profound happiness at the thought that their longtime friend had finally found his missing puzzle piece. And it wouldn't have been surprising that Dean had a certain stray thought about it. _That lucky Son of a Bitch…_

The End.


End file.
